


Lucifer's Little Merman

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merman!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Lucifer lives alone on a small island when one day he spots someone else on it. But the young man is no ordinary man.





	Lucifer's Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble written for the included Aesthetic.

* * *

 

For the longest time, Lucifer had lived on the small island all by himself. He enjoyed the silence and the solidarity a lot. One late afternoon, when he was going to the shore to enjoy the upcoming sunset, he suddenly noticed someone else on his island though. A young man sat on the stairs, his legs hidden by the water and apparently enjoying the perfect spot to bathe in the sun. Lucifer stopped as soon as he spotted him and held his breath to not make a sound. He had never seen another living soul in this place, much less such a stunning and utterly gorgeous young man.

Lucifer didn’t know how long he stood there and watched the man, fascinated by his pretty and youthful face and the elegant way he brushed his long, brunet hair over his shoulders. He was about to make an attempt to talk to him when he accidentally stepped on a small twig and broke it in half. Immediately the young man darted into the water, disappearing under the surface before Lucifer could even process what had happened. Lucifer was sad and shocked and despite knowing better he ran to the shore to see if he could spot the man anywhere. Apart from the soft waves and the sun reflecting on the water, however, the ocean was completely still.

He knew it was a little naive, but Lucifer came to the shore every day after that. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening - whenever he found the time he sat on the stone steps and waited for the mysterious young man to come back. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated by someone he didn’t know, but he was, he couldn’t deny it. And one morning, when he had almost lost hope already, his patience was rewarded.

At first, Lucifer didn’t see anything unusual, just a slightly more active ocean than the last days. Then, out of nowhere, he suddenly saw something dark coming out of the water, at the bottom of the stairs. For a moment the young man and Lucifer looked at each other in silence, before Lucifer quietly broke it.

“You came back,” he said with a slight smile. “I didn’t expect you to.”

“I’ve been watching you,” the young man said and pulled himself up onto the bottom step half-way. “You live alone here, don’t you?”

“I do, yes.” Lucifer raised a brow. “Do you plan to rob me or why are you asking?”

At this, the young man chuckled and shook his head with a smirk.

“I don’t want to rob you, don’t worry. I just wondered why you’d come back here every day, that’s all.”

“I waited for you to come back,” Lucifer admitted, blushing slightly. “I rarely have any visitors.”

“If you want to, I can visit you.” The young man’s smile brightened and Lucifer noticed how the sun reflected in his colorful eyes. It was impossible to tell if they were green or blue, but Lucifer didn’t care. They were mesmerizing. “My name is Sam.”

“I’m Lucifer and I would love to have you as my visitor.”

And Sam stayed true to his words. Every day he waited for Lucifer by the shore, sometimes bathing in the sun and sometimes swimming a little in the distance, but he was always there. He never came out of the water though, which confused Lucifer a little, so one day he couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, I can show you why I don’t leave the ocean,” Sam said and Lucifer noticed a hint of red on his face. “But you have to promise me that you won’t run away, okay?”

“Of course not!” Lucifer immediately replied, shocked that Sam would think like that. They were friends by now, why would he ever run away from a friend?

Sam took a deep breath and pulled himself up onto the stairs again, but this time more than just his upper body. At first, Lucifer didn’t understand, but then Sam moved a little and he saw the white, shimmering tail that replaced what he had expected to be legs. His jaw literally dropped when he saw the fin Sam was wiggling with slightly.

“I can’t really walk, I prefer to swim,” Sam said shy and looked up at the baffled man. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Mad?” Lucifer huffed and shook his head a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Sam, you’re a mermaid? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Merman, please,” Sam grinned and waved his tail. “And no, I’m not kidding you. I would’ve told you but… humans tend to hunt us and they are usually not as nice as you are. That’s why I fled when I noticed you the first time.”

“Sam, I won’t hunt you, alright. I’m just… wow…” Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and whistled through his teeth. “You look stunning!”

“You’re not… shocked?”

“You bet I’m shocked,” Lucifer laughed and came down to Sam’s level on the steps. “Shocked that I never thought about this. It won’t change anything between us though, I promise.”

“Lucifer… would you mind me doing something that would change things?” Sam asked suddenly and blushed even more than before. The color made his face look even more alive and vibrant.

“And what do you want to do?” Lucifer asked curiously, but Sam didn’t answer.

Instead of words, the merman leaned over to Lucifer and sealed his lips with his own. At first, the human was surprised by Sam’s kiss. He had expected anything, but not this. It didn’t last long though because Sam’s lips felt amazing against his own and after not more than a second Lucifer kissed the other back, the corners of his lips curling into a smirk. That was surely a nice and interesting way to change things between them.


End file.
